Journal of AntiAmber, My School Diary
by coolios18
Summary: Just a little something I thought up. My own school days with my character's own twist. Hope you enjoy, please read and revew!


**This is something I came up with today…just like a little school journal from the mind of Anti-Amber. Let's go back to her younger days…6****th**** grade, and see what challenges she faced, how she handled them, and the good things about school.**

I have always been gifted, but never before have I gone to a special, high quality school specifically for the gifted. Sure, I had minor little gifted extra things at my old schools, but I never went to a truly high quality school. That's why I am honestly a little nervous about going to Blackwood Junior High. It isn't just a junior high though, it was 1-12, and even helps you earn your first college degree. It is a very high quality school…and I was truly quite nervous about being at it…maybe I wasn't good enough. No! My mom and dad are counting on me. They expect so much of me…well; truthfully I probably do have the brains for it. I come from 2 long lines of very intelligent Anti-fairies. My Mom is American, my dad is British. I have a bit of a mixed accent. Not strong British, like my father's, and not all American, like my mother's. And then there's the age old problem of not fitting in. Especially at my old regular schools. Being an anti-fairy princess isn't exactly going to win you the greater kind of popularity at a school of idiots. But Mom and Dad say it will be different and Blackwood. I am hoping they are right.

Before, I had been a teacher's pet, always the best of the best, the smartest of the smart. I had even taught a session about insects and arachnids for a little Spellementary School Kindergarten class. I handed out live spiders and praying mantis for the kids to keep. But I am worried about Blackwood because I won't be the Teacher's pet anymore, maybe I won't even be the best of the best anymore. I don't know. I had been famous among the adults, but among the children, I was about as popular as the dead rat in the corner of the room. They didn't care much that I was the future queen of the anti-fairies. My father said they were just jealous. Anyhow, to be a future leader, you have to go to a future leader school. And being as I wanted a separate career from my leader of the world duties, a career of my own, I had to be even better than my father. I have always dreamed of working with the creatures of the blue sea. Despite being an anti-fairy, I have a deep love and concern for creatures, especially fish and other water-based animals. I got that trait from my mother, Anti-Comet. I got my intelligence and strategy skills mostly from my father, Anti-Cosmo. My eyes are kind of a blend of the red and green of my parents, I have a sort of orange eyes that vary in shade depending on my mood. My father says I have "special eyes". I am quite different from my brother, Foop, and my sister, Anti-Amethyst. They both have purple eyes. Ah yes, that brings me to my beautiful little baby sister Anti-Amethyst, who just turned 3. She will be going to her first year at Spellementary School this year too, so it will be nice for both of us to be starting anew. I remember when I was a baby, and looking at pictures of Foop as a baby, we look a lot alike.

It is the last week before Summer Break ended, I had a lot of fun. I went to a cool camp that was all about marine biology, and got to get up close and personal with some of my favorite creatures at Ocean Land on Earth. I also got to ride their awesome, amazing, thrilling roller coasters "Megalodon" and "Sea Serpent". I also had lots of fun at home, even writing this right now. I am actually now waiting in anticipation. My mother picked out some awesome new outfits for my first days of school, with over jackets. My favorite! Super excited! When I burst through those Blackwood doors, I might actually make some friends! I also have a brand new backpack and lunchbox (decorated with my favorite characters from my favorite show, Fairly Odd parents. I like it because I can see my friends (and yes, my enemies too) on it! They are both standard anti-fairy colors, black and blue, and I am so excited to use them. Anyhow…signing off for now. Won't update again probably until the first day of school on August 20th, but I'll see what happens. Enjoy the rest of your summer (or for some of you, your school week) until then!


End file.
